


Sunday School

by NMartin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bananun, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former nun Mary Eunice teaches Sunday school, and Lana visits her frequently. After noticing their loving looks, the kids in the class start to question their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday School

Lana walked into the church with normality, smiling to the reverend that had just finished his mass and cleaned the altar before walking to the side door and down a corridor, finally spotting the small classroom at the end. She was still not used to churches, she had stopped believing there was a God when many years ago— after being caught kissing a girl in high school— she had been told that she would go to hell. Still, every Sunday she went to pick Mary up after her class, and now she could already hear the Mary Eunice’s perfect voice, what made being in a place she did not belong less awful to the reporter. She had escaped Briarcliff eight years before, and just a year before she had finally filmed _Briarcliff Exposed_ and shut down the sanitarium for good.

It was now April 1972, and she simply could not help but feel happy of how life had rewarded her after the torture that had been her year in the asylum. She had become a famous reporter, been offered to even have her own tv show, though she had wanted to continue being a reporter. She was going to write more books, she still wanted that Pulitzer. Yet, the fact that made her happiest was her relationship with the former nun, who now had become simply a lay woman ministering to the people of God. She worked at the town’s church, cleaning the place and teaching Sunday school, and lived with Lana in a nice house in the suburbs. The reporter could not be more proud of her lover, knowing how hard for her it had been to leave the protection of her habit behind after so many years. Still, what had surprised the brunette the most was how Mary had accepted their love so easily, saying that God supported every kind of love, even if society thought he didn’t.

When Lana looked through the window of the wooden door, she saw the blonde standing in front of the chalkboard, talking about the life of Noah while a bunch of kids— girls sitting on the right and boys sitting on the left, all of them with their uniforms— listened to her with attention. Lana loved how the nun seemed to catch their interest easily, making what she had found boring in her childhood fun. The classroom was decorated with drawings and images made by the kids, colors covering the old white walls of the room and giving life to it. The clock struck ten and Mary dismissed the class, watching the kids stand up from their chairs and walk to the door, leaving their drawings about Noah’s ark on the nun’s desk and waving at her. “Have a nice week, see you next Sunday! Don’t be late Anne, and tell your parents to buy you a new tie, Tommy!” she told them, smiling widely and then noticing the brunette woman standing next to the door. “Miss Winters.” she told with a smile, waving at the last kid that walked out of the classroom. “Another time here? I’m going to start thinking you’re going to start devoting yourself to religion.” she told with a smile as she walked to the desk and took the papers.

“I couldn’t miss picking you up from work, huh? You look stunning in that blue dress, Mary.” the reporter grinned, looking at her navy blue dress and admiring her curves before walking next to her and then kissing her cheek. “And I missed you too much, my love. Shall we go?” she told, offering her arm to the other woman, who gladly took it to walk out of the room. None of them had noticed the bunch of kids that observed, hidden behind the confessional and with their eyes focused on them, giggling softly.

* * *

Another Sunday the former nun entered her class happily, having had shared her first intimate night with Lana. It had been something that she could not describe with words, the feeling of Lana’s fingers all over her skin, the way her mouth had made sure she kissed every single inch of her body. She had ended up sleeping in her arms, just as she had done many nights before— though this time there were no nightgowns separating their bodies. Feeling Lana’s breathing against the back of her neck and her front pressed against her, their legs intertwined as the reporter buried her face in blonde, wild locks. She smiled widely and started giving her class, wearing a modest yellow dress that made her look radiant to Lana’s eyes. “Okay, today we are going to talk about love. What is love according to the bible? It’s in Corinthians, 13:4-8…” she told with a smile, knowing the lines by heart. “Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. And for you, what is love? Come on, write it down and we’ll read it at the end of the class.”

And they did, an hour later, Mary made the kids start standing up and talk about what they thought love was. "For me love is when my grandmother got arthritis, and she couldn't bend over and paint her toenails anymore. So my grandfather, who was a woodcutter and now lives on the country, does it for her all the time, even when his hands got arthritis too. That's love for me, Miss McKee." one of the girls said, smiling before sitting back on her chair.

The next kid stood up besides his desk and looked at the young woman proudly before starting to talk. "During my piano recital on Saturday’s school festival, I was really, really scared. I looked at all the people watching me and saw my daddy waving and smiling, though I know he does not want me to play piano more because he does not like it. But mama says he does it because he loves me, and that is love for me."

His sister stood up and stood next to her desk, straightening her skirt and then smiling. "Love is when my mommy makes coffee for my daddy and she takes a sip before giving it to him, to make sure the taste is good, and when she gives daddy the best piece of chicken at dinner!" Another boy stood up. "Love is when my puppy licks my face even after I left him alone all day!"

Another girl stood up next, and another one. Soon almost all the kids had talked. “Love,” one of the older girls started, smiling smugly at the nun. “Is seeing the smile on Miss Winters face when she comes to see Miss McKee!” she laughed, making all the other kids laugh at the comment, making Mary Eunice blush deeply. “Do you love Miss Winters, Miss McKee?“ the girl told, letting out a loud giggle. “Miss McKee loves Miss Winters, Miss McKee loves Miss Winters!” they started chanting, laughing even louder when they noticed the figure of a woman standing next to the door. Soon Mary rolled her eyes and dismissed them, each of them looking at Lana with innocent joy.

“Why are they all so happy?” Lana questioned, receiving a sigh in response and then been given a piece of paper. She laughed and covered her mouth, unable to believe what she was reading. “Oh, my— Do they know?” she asked, watching the girl timidly shake her head.

“No, but they are not stupid, Lana… They’ll tell their parents.” Mary spoke with worry. It was not well viewed, people still not liked that idea. Many kids would stop going to that church, or their parents would ask for her to leave. “I won’t be able to be a teacher anymore.”

“Then let’s get out of this city.” the other smiled and showed her a letter she had received that morning. “I’ve been offered to work on television, in New York. They say is the city of dreams, Mary. What if we go there? I know it’s something big, and that nothing will be easy there either, but…” she sighed and took Mary’s free hand, looking at her with doubt. “Maybe we could have a new start there?”

It wouldn’t be easy, Mary knew. But well, as long as she was able to be with Lana, she would be happy. “Do you think there are nice houses in New York?” she asked with a smile before leaning forward and kissing the reporter happily.


End file.
